Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a mold for manufacturing reel component member, method of manufacturing reel component member, and method of manufacturing reel.
Related Art
Conventional tape cartridges are known in which a single reel, with a recording tape such as magnetic tape wound around an outer peripheral face of a hub, is housed inside a case. Conventional reels of such tape cartridges are also known in which a center line average roughness Ra of the outer peripheral face of the hub is stipulated to be from 0.005 μm to 0.04 μtm (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-30952).
Conventional winding methods are also known in which a free end portion of the recording tape is caused to make sliding-contact with the outer peripheral face of the hub, and the free end portion of the recording tape adheres to the outer peripheral face of the hub due to abraded powder that is generated as a result (see, for example, JP-A No. 2010-215327).